


Damn it, Rogers

by VenyWrites



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Annoyed Bucky Barnes, F/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Steve Rogers being a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenyWrites/pseuds/VenyWrites
Summary: Based on a prompt [You’ve decided that throwing stuff at me is the best way to attract my attention. (From @dailyau)]





	Damn it, Rogers

It was a slow day at the compound. Not much was happening except for extra training sessions and surfing the web to pass the time. You decided that watching movies would probably get rid of the boredom that was taking over you, and was starting to make you go crazy. 

You were in the kitchen, leaning over the counter, your back to the rest of the room, making yourself some popcorn. A couple of minutes into scrolling through instagram, you thought you felt something hit the back of your shoulder.You moved your head slightly to the left, but shrugged it off and kept scrolling.

Barely a minute went by, when you felt a very small thud against your shoulder again.

“What the …?” Confused, you turned around but there was nobody to be seen. You decided to turn around again, but stayed very keenly aware of your surroundings. The last thing you needed was for the compound to be haunted.

The next thud, was felt on your head. You turned on the spot and started looking around crazily.

“What is happening? Is there anyone there?” moving around the kitchen island, you heard a shuffle. Suddenly, you realized you weren’t alone, and simply chasing this person around the island was going to get you nowhere, so you simply decided to go back to your spot on the counter, but this time you were going to lean on your side, rather than completely forwards like before.

It didn’t take long before you felt a thud again, and when you saw a hand release the ball of paper, you successfully swerved it and walked around the island again, as quietly as possible.

“Bucky, is that you? Seriously man, stop making a mess every- ROGERS?!”

“What did I do?” The large figure of Bucky stood at the doorway looking very confused and incredulous. Meanwhile Steve was crouching against the island laughing his ass off.

“Sorry Buck, I thought you were pranking me again.” You pushed Steve softly with your foot and he fell over, still laughing.

“Seriously doll, if I was pranking you again, you’d know.” He chuckled and went out the door.

Steve stood back up, and put a hand on the counter, still chuckling lightly. You looked at him unimpressed and  crossed your arms.

“Oh, lighten up (Y/n), it was funny.” The microwave started beeping, signaling you that the popcorn was ready.

“Whatever you say Captain” You tried to walk away from him, but he grabbed onto your wrist, “What is it? What do you want?”

“Well, I wanted to ask you what you were doing, but I found you very distracted, so I decided to have a little fun. Sadly, now that the fun is over because you decided to be a buzzkill, I’ll go back to my original mission, what are you doing?” He pulled you in and you were merely inches away.

“Well, I’m going to watch a movie in my room. If you want to join me, get your own snacks because I’m not sharing.” You gave him a peck on the cheek and went to the microwave to get your bag of popcorn and a bowl.

Before you could even open the bag, you were swept off your feet, and swung over the super soldier’s shoulder. On his free hand he was holding your bowl with the unopened bag of popcorn.

“Steve what are you doing?? Put me down!!!”

“Doll, you told me to get my own snacks, and by God that’s what I’m doing. Now stop struggling, or you’ll fall”

Your cheeks flared, but you remained still for the rest of the way to your room.

 


End file.
